Into the Light
by Caitlin Knight
Summary: What if Fiona and Clue had a daughter before they're accident that took their lives? What if Prue wasn't the eldest daughter to Penny Halliwell and there was another daughter who never gotten a chance to meet her parents? This is a tale of love, family secrets, hurt, and betrayal. Can the granddaughter of a famous rock legend cope with what's about to come and family secrets?


Into the Light

By

Caitlin Knight

Fandom: Dino Thunder, Charmed & So weird crossover.

Plot: What if Fiona and Clue had a daughter before they're accident that took their lives? What if Prue wasn't the eldest daughter to Penny Halliwell and there was another daughter who never gotten a chance to meet her parents?

This is a tale of love, family secrets, hurt, and betrayal. Can the granddaughter of a famous rock legend cope with what's about to come and family secrets that was held from her as her 20 birthday approach? Find out in the four part series of Into the Light.

On Halliwell Ground

Driving along the streets...  
oh what a feeling of the breeze,  
the mists of cool air ever on my skin so comfortably.  
The sky..  
an interesting shade of blue..  
streetlights reflecting beautifully like I've never seen..  
such beauty... I reckon anew.  
I see beauty in a different way,  
in a way as such depth empowers my perception as to what life is all about.  
Beauty... but not in its typical form.  
What may I ask seems to be the norm?  
A woman pouring exotica and reeking of sexual desire as her hips sway to the movement of her skirt?  
Or a lost, fragile, misunderstood soul whose purity prevails ..and wants nothing but to be heard..  
whose selfless enough to fulfill her own joy by hearing others laughter or seeing their smile..  
who appreciates the stars and the moon...  
who looks forward to the smell of fresh air..  
or the feeling of grass brushing against her bare feet as she walks ever so free.  
Beauty .. only skin deep..  
yet is what we define as the initiation of attraction.  
But do we really know what beauty means?  
Do we really take the time out to question what actually matters in life?  
Open minds and humble spirits, I suppose, will suffice.  
Life, fills my heart with such value ..  
as I look out the window and reach my hand onto the air,  
I see the meaning of life before my very eyes,  
invisible..  
yet visual enough to stare.

Dedicated to life. Dedicated to beauty, which entails purity. And humbleness. And selfless acts. And the appreciation of our Father's land ... nature. That is what's beautiful.

I could see the beautiful landscape as I drove into the driveway of the house as my eldest sister Prue was picking weeds from the flower bed as Molly Phillips (More Like A River) played into the background from the radio sitting on the front

porch as the disc joker cut the song short. I nearly screamed at Jon Johnson as he just announced the passing of the great legendary hall of fame Molly Phillips. I just knew something wasn't going to go right this week because Molly Phillips was Prue favorite singer. She followed Molly Phillips from when she song with her husband to her coming back to the music business.. I knew this day was going to get worse before it even started as I watch my sister cry her eyes out.

I kill the engine to my 2004 Buick Encore my pride and joy. I bought it with my royalty's from my second. Advice columnist article when I first became a writer. I open the door and look at Prue and it killed me to see my sister so crushed and hurt as I say to her.

"It's going to be okay Prue you still have Molly in your heart and even though she is gone her music will never die." Phoebe Halliwell told her sister as Piper and Paige came out to support Prue as they just heard the news as well.

The Halliwell sisters felt connected to Molly as well because her music help them cope with the aftermath of almost losing Prue to cancer. Prue cancer had nearly took her life and left her in a coma for 13 years. It was Molly music that help them come together as sisters and Prue's mystery bone marrow transplant donor who help saved her life and Regional Wings Courage Hospital.

"What am I going to do now?" Prue said as tears filled her sad eyes as a gust of wind blew yellow, blue and pink rose petals all over the flower bed in form of letters which startled the sisters as Paige reads out loud.

"The answer to your question lies deep into Reefside California your niece needs you more than ever. Go to the trunk of the attic a forgotten piece of puzzle awaits you there." Paige says as the sisters look back and forward at each other before running upstairs into the attic as the door slammed to the attic. The sisters jump as the same gust of wind from outside started moving the antiques boxes to each sisters but there was one Antique box that had the letters M engrave on it.

"I wonder who was M? Prue what's going on? I don't like this at all." Piper says as she had a good and bad feeling about this as Paige scroll through her baby book that was created before she was borned which made her cry.

"Mom knew about us before we was borned she had everything from her on up until I was nine. I wonder what happen?" Paige says as the sisters looks at their baby books.

"Mom died mom had a way of knowing things before they even could happen. However, mom never had that power." Prue said looking at her book and back at the one that was by itself. The sisters let out a scream as a gust of wind knock the the Antique box over and a baby book with the M engraved on it flew open and words begins to erase from the baby books follow by their own.

"Prue! What's happening? Why are the words erasing itself? Phoebe says as she touches the Antique box which gave her a premonition of a lifetime. Phoebe saw her, the little girl and her parents and their grams crying. She saw her mom trying to fight the nurse from getting the little girl. The little girl look to be 10 years of age. She had beautiful sandy brown red hair. She saw grams holding their mother as she tried to run after the nurse as a seen switch to a older version of the girl at 13 with a cake in her hand trying to surprise her best friend Rebecca but she was gone. The house was empty and everything else, the vision then switch to the same girl but older version of herself singing on stage with her husband and then her giving birth to her daughter then it switch to when her daughter was only three years of age and husband died than it switch to her youngest daughter giving birth and her husband and daughter was killed in a car accident. The scene kept going back to the little girl before passing out cold.

Author Notes: Thank you for reading


End file.
